Photovoltaic panels are an environmentally friendly solution to generating electricity. However, they are an expensive solution, not only because of the cost of the photovoltaic panels themselves, but also because of the cost of installation of the photovoltaic panels. Typically, installation of photovoltaic panels requires highly trained installers, specialized hardware and many hours of labor to properly align the panels and install them securely and accurately.
The installation of a photovoltaic panel often requires mounting means to securely attach the photovoltaic panel to a supporting structure. Such mounting means not only needs to be mechanically sound and stable, but should also provide electrical bonding between electrically conductive components in a simple installation procedure. The conventional mounting means that are commercially available are expensive, difficult and time consuming to install, because they require many different parts and tools to assemble the photovoltaic array. Additionally, the process of bonding and grounding electrically conductive parts requires a separated process. The lack of integration between the processes of mechanical fastening and electrical bonding increases the time and cost of the solar installation.
Therefore, what is needed is a photovoltaic panel mounting means which enables both mechanical and electrical bonding at the same time when installed, and provides for an easy installation process, for just one person in an ergonomic manner, with only limited tools. This would result in a reduction of time and skill necessary to install photovoltaic panels on a mounting structure.